Obsessed
by Tomatoes
Summary: -Noun- A persistent disturbing preoccupation with an often unreasonable idea or feeling. Liley/Mikiley
1. Oh no he didn't

**Oh _No _He Didn't**

_________________________________________________________________________

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"Good night everybody!"-I cart wheeled backstage. I love New York. Here everything is so much better was faster, bigger, and the guys were so cute! That guy Justin is so hot. What a gorgeous body. If only lilly wouldn't have embarrassed us…

Flashback...

"_**Welcome to Abercrombie ladies. "- My eyes ripped themselves away from the store as soon as I heard such a manly voice . Justin. Approximately 6'3, very athletic body a killer smile and Brown eyes! Oh my, why is it so tempting to be faithful? I've already cheated on Jake 6 times. Well without counting those long makeout sessions with lilly. Ok, we didn't **_**just**_**make out! Fudge cake. **_

"_**Um…hi."- Lame start lilly. First of all you don't shudder with a guy It let's them know you like them to fast. If you would have read "The Rules" when I gave the m to you, you would've known. Lilley-0 Miley-1 (just cause I'm Hannah) I swear she gets so shy around guys. You should see her around girls. I had to pin her to the wall to finally get something. I can still remember her face as I pressed my lips against hers. HI-larious. **_

"_**Hi yourself"-I winked at him spreading a smile on his face. Aww he has dimples. I fucking love Abercrombie, and the guys. Let's see. Silk? No. Why would I want to wear silk on the beach. Ooh this shirt is so cute, but cashmere. Hell no. Maybe I'll settle for cotton. I turn to lilly and she's devouring him with her eyes. **_

"_**Just make a move."-I keep on looking for the T-shirt to wear on Amber's party. She blushed. **_

"_**no, he's like 20." She tried to move but I got in the way smiling to myself. **_

"_**And….? We're 18. Who gives a damn? He looks so**__ good."-Her pupils go left. "See?"-She squeals. _

"_Ok!"-She 'whispered.' Could she be more obvious? Let's see. The cashmere one was like 20 times better. Gosh. I am so bad at deciding things I'll just take both of them! _

"_Im so sorry"!!"- Mr. Hot Stuff ignored Lilly's apologies as he whipped the smoothie off his shirt. His brows wrinkled in angry expression. _

"_Idiot"-I mumbled. How couldn't she have done it. Just a move. A wink, anything. If I would have known this I would have gone after him myself. _

Control yourself Miles. Remember you've dated Jake for about 3 years. Our anniversary is …on 2 weeks!

"Bud, that was great!"-As his hands wrapped around me I felt my air escape my fragile lungs.

"Dad! Are you trying to kill me?"-He chuckled a bit and I slapped his biceps playfully. Almost ruining one of Hannah's nail. I grimaced.

"Sorry bud, its just that you were so great tonight!"

"there's a reason for that…-I smiled goofily as Lilly and Jake approached me. Here come's my baby.

"Hi babe."-He leaned in and pecked me softly. My back tensed. I've kissed him thousands of times yes. Heck, We've had **tons**of sex but when he kisses me I feel like a piece of my heart was just removed. Ooh, I think I just found Hannah's new song! I looked at lilly and she signaled me. She needed to tell me something. Now? Why? Talk about rude! Girl, I will **cut**her, Bon Qui Qiu style.

"I'll be right back, Jake. "-What could she possibly want! Just when I was about to tell him to skip the after party and go to his apartment. I guess ill tell her later. I looked at her again. She was biting her bottom lip, Ever hear of Chap-stick, freak? Ok, that's a little mean. I Cant believe I have to leave Jake for this. Wait. Does she want to make out? Ooh turn on.

"Outside."-Talk about being unconsidered. I just finished a concert. I am freaking exhausted. I wonder what she wants to talk about and why we can't just talk in front of my dad. Oh, we cant 'talk' in front of my dad.

"Miley...Um "-Lilly stopped closed the restroom door and her head hung.

"Ok, try getting to the point, Lils."- I pounced at her. She flinched a bit and then leaned on the sink for support. Ok, that pose is only sexy on me. What's not?

"Um, Jake…"--She started. Jake? What does she need to talk about Jake. Oh, so no lilly-Miley time…bummer.

"Yes?" I tapped impatiently. "Jake, _What_?"-I was getting a little irritated, I wanted to be with Jake right now. I mean it's the least I deserve after 5 months of Tours. I've been to England, France, Italy, Germany, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and thousands of countries. All this time away from my hubby and -"

"He's dumping you"- I could have sworn my eyes popped out of my face.

"Wha-"-

"For, Mikayla."-She replied abruptly. Ok, she didn't even give me time to react to the first one.

"What!-She instantly covered my mouth. She leaned into my ear.

"I found them making out and she convinced him to break up with you."-I pushed her hand away.

"That's what he needed to talk about?"-She nodded.

"Im sorry"-She said in a calm voice. Contrary to her pitch from a few seconds ago. I smiled weakly and stormed off the restroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIKAYLA'S POV

Where is she? I bumped into a guy for the fifteenth time. Oh my f**** god. How the hell can I loose her so fast? She came out of the concert like a minute ago. Sixteenth time. Fuck, where is she and why doesn't anybody watch where im going? Imbeciles. Hey that's a fancy word. How do you even pro-

I bumped into out 17th player in this little game of bumping into Mikayla.

"What are you doing here, babe I thought you 'd gone home." -Jake.

"What are _you_doing here? I thought you were with Miley. I knew it. You're not dumping her"-I yelled annoyed, oblivious to a spy out. This totally ruins my plan. Wait, this is my plan. His face went pallid as he placed his finger over my mouth shushing me.

"Babe. Someone could hear us." -I pouted my lips to which he tilted my head and pecked me. I could have sworn I hear a gasp. God his lips are chap and as dry as a 2 month burrito.

"I don't care. I want you to dump her."- He looked at me a little taken aback.

"Is that all you care about? I mean that's all you talk about. "Fucking retardo. Of course

"Are you seriously asking me that, of course I do. It just makes me so mad to have to share you with _her. _But I love you. I'm just tired of waiting."-Oh, boy I hate having to be so corny when I'm with him. Why couldn't Miley have gone for someone better? Like me. Eeek, Mikayla what the hell? I'll just pretend I didn't say this. Well, thought actually. Which is worst!

"Ok, its just not that easy. We've been together for about for like 2-3 years.-I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "But, I'll do it. Now."-I smiled pleased, He is so whipped. I pivoted to leave and Met Miley and that other creepy girl who had a neon blue wig on. What the hell. Why does she wear a different one every time I see her. Miley looked at me as if she wanted to skin me alive. I shuddered at this. We all know how much I hated pain. Even if she gave me a killer gaze I could only focus on how gorgeous she looked as both Miley and Hannah.

"Hi, babe."- Jake leaned in to kiss Miley and she pulled away. Whoa, embarrassing. Miley grabbed his wrist and drove him away from me just to stop a couple of meters from us. Far enough to stop me from hearing what they talked about. He better do this right! The weird girl coughed. I eyed her insignificantly and saw in her eyes that she was a little intimidated. I chuckled and Miley turned around. To this I arched a brow and looked at her rather superior. She strode towards me. Why?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE COMMENT*

:p :p :p :p :p


	2. Oh no she didn't

**Oh **_**No**_** She Didn't**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MILEY'S POV **

"Miley, we need to talk."-I leaned on my left foot a little shocked that I haven't started crying yet. I guess it's because im not sad but FURIOUS. How dare he break up with me for Mikayla? He knew I hated her! Mother-

"It's over."-I beat him to the point.

"Really? "-Ha, be miserable. He looked a little shocked but then smiled.

Wait.

He doesn't even CARE!!! This infuriated me even more. How dare that whore steal my man? " great. That's what I wanted to tell you." Now that you feel the same way, we could just be friends. "As I raised my hand to slap him, dad approached me. Sweet, _mother_fucking-nibblets. I gritted my teeth.

"Bud, we have a problem."-I looked at him hypocritical as if I actually cared.

"Yes daddy."-I turned around to mikayla. That fucking way she arches her eyebrow. As if I'm below her. I bit my lip annoyed. Just wait Mikayla.

"Your fans don't want leave until they hear you and Mikayla perform."- I smiled.

"Well, we'll give them what they want."-I sounded so ecstatic that dad looked a little worried. I just ignored him and strode toward my victim smile on my lips.

"We have to perform. "-I snatched her from lilly and basically sent her flying onto the stage. Everyone went wild. Their cheers were higher than when I'd gone up there and this was my concert. You've done well. A singer, the "Best Model Alive'' as said by Richard from Morning Hollywood, stole my Grammy, my man and now my audience. Mikayla 5, Miley 0 I forced a smile to the camera.

"How's Hannah treated you guys?"-They screamed. 'we love you,' 'you're hot.' 'Mikayla!' 'kiss!!!' I hate when pervs come to my concerts. " Good job." She winked at Jake I saw and then hugged me. Uggh, she smells great.

"Were doing something a little different. You guys all pick the song you want us to sing."- They all screamed different songs but most screamed for "If Cupid Had a Heart." she smirked. Once again she won. And then right there it hit me. "Great! I love that song. Joe, hit it!"-The music started and Mikayla looked at me uneasily. I started the song since she apparently forgot. Mikayla 6, Miley 0.

_If Cupid Had A HeartHe Would Make You FallYou'd Fall In Love With MeIn No Time At AllIf Cupid Had A HeartHe Would Hear My CallI Want Him To KnowI'm Wanting You So_

Now she proceeded.

_Isn't Crazy, I'm Crazy For You _- she point at me and smiles at the camera. Curse her grace. _Temperature Rising, And Losing My CoolOnly One Problem, To You I'm A FriendHow Do I Tell You You're My Perfect TenI Have Searched The Skies AboveEven Tried The God Of LoveBut He's Yet To Hook Me Up With You_

All in all we were pretty good ill admit. She touched my fan's fans and the went berserk. One of then almost made her trip. Ha. I wish it would have happened. Yes, im a very sore looser.

_If Cupid Had A HeartHe Would Surely ThrowAn Arrow Through Your SoulBetter Aim And GoIf Cupid Had A HeartYou'd Be Mine I KnowI Need You To SeeI Need You With Me - _The song was over and I smirked. Me and Mikayla made a final pose. She was behind me, smirking, drops of sweat on her forehead. I turned and pressed my lips against her, she froze and everyone around us gasped.

"Oh my god."

"They're dating?"

"that is so fucking hot!"

I deepened the kiss and she didn't even breathe. Wow, she has marshmallow lips. So soft and warm. Her lips soft and with a her mouth with a hint of spearmint. Snap out of it Stewart. I peeked her twice before lifting the microphone. Umm, revenge is sweet. Sure I'd have to explain to my dad and lilly. But it'll all pay out when I end up as the victim. I confessed my love for her in front of my fans and she made a grudging face and what-not and I was 'humiliated' by the love of my life. Go on Oprah crying and her career crumbles. Yay me!

"Can I please have an applause for my girlfriend Mikayla _soon-to-be _Montana?- A big Aww was heard from everyone, while mikayla came back to life due to the standing ovation. I looked over to Jake who was along with lilly, my daddy and even Jackson, glued to the floor. I kissed again on her cheek posing for the billion cameras out there. " As soon as they stopped I screamed at the top of lungs to the microphone. "Im in love with Mikayla Ann Hartward" -This is going to get her so annoyed. I love instigating.

PAUSE [II]

Why isn't she running away? Why hasn't she slapped the shit out of me? She just stares at me blushing. What the fuck is wrong with her? She just stands there like nothing has happened, SMILING!!! No, more like grinning. Ok, is this one of those time when you wake up screaming Bloody Mary? I could barely speak now I need to throw up then again Mikayla had other plans and intertwined our fingers.

"Thanks for your support, everybody. Good night."-she led me backstage immediately finding Margot's puzzled face. God, I so didn't need this right now. I got my hands out of Mikayla's and changed my route, blocked again but this time by dad.

"We have to talk."-I rolled my eyes. Margot, lilly and Mikayla now huddled against me. Great. Mikayla 6, Miley _**-10**_. I'd never catch up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"How long has this been going on?"- Mr. Stewart asked. His voice relaxed, not a hint of anger of the fact that his daughter attacked me onstage. Jeez, we weren't even going out.

"Well, we"-I tried to explain that me and Miley weren't but she just made eat my words.

"2 months, dad."-What!?!?! What the hell is going on? How come im the last one to figure out that I'm dating Miley? For two months. How could she make up all these lies in less that a second? No, that wasn't the question. Why the hell did she _kiss_ me? In front of 30,000 people. Didn't she just break up with Jake?

"And I'm the last one to find out?"-Well at least im not alone. "You two follow me."-His tone changed drastically. Shit, Miley. What the fuck is wrong with her? I hope he doesn't kill us both for not telling him. Miley doesn't even look one bit affected by this in fact, she just smiled hypocritically and calm and **I'M** about to die. "get in."-He ordered us opening the limo for us. Dear Jesus, he's going to kill us both and dump our body in dirty lake full of piranhas. I don't like piranhas at all.

"Do you know what you guys have done?" -Dear god he looks at me like want to rip my heart out and spit on it without brushing his teeth. Scary and disgusting at the same time.

"We kissed?"- to this Mr. Stewart slapped Miley across her face. Ooh that would definitely leave a mark. "Don't you ever set foot on my house again."

"What are you talking about?"-She rubbed her left cheek which had started to turns a violent shade of pink.

"I can't believe you fell this low, Miley. Get out."

Don't I have a great taste.

PLEASE COMMENT**

:p :p :p :p :p


	3. well then

**Well then**

_

* * *

_

Well, I guess its true. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. It's three in the morning and I'm at Mikayla's penthouse. I have to admit this pent is gorgeous. It has a bit of a contemporary style but she also has a bit of an antique style. My room is so dull compared to hers. I wonder how much time it took her to get this all designed.

"Um, I brought you some hot chocolate, I don't know if you're going to be able to sleep so."-She handed me the chocolate and sat next to me in her bed. What the hell is she playing? Seriously, I mean she wasn't all bitchy today. Why the hell didn't she say anything when I kissed her? She didn't oppose when I told dad that she and I were dating. She even asked me to stay at her house while things settled down with my dad.

Why did I accept in the first place? Who cares, the point is that something smells fishy. This is not the Mikayla I know and hate. This is apparently some other clone or whatever. Ooh, maybe she has a good twin!

"So, um. That um…kiss onstage."-she sucked on her bottom lip and my skin got goosebumps. What the hell? I know I'm not the straightest person in the world but I can't like Mikayla. She is pretty hot. Burning hot actually, but I, I, I just don't like her ok?

"Yeah, with the um…lips."-She giggled a bit and I turned to face her. You know we could have actually been good friend if she was a little bit nice to me when I met her! I became a little startled when she intertwined her fingers in mine.

"I can't believe you liked me."-To tell the truth I never thought I liked her either but my hormones are this weird.

"Why?"-The thing is I never thought she was gay and even if she was…liking me? Oh, my sweet Mikayla you don't know what you've done.

"Well, you _were _dating Jake Ryan about an hour ago."-Ooh, another idea!

"You said it, I was. I can't be with him when I'm thinking about you."-She blushes and I lean towards her.

"Really?"-My hand went from my lap to her forearm and caressed her. Dear, pumpkin, she is so fucking gullible!

Mikayla's hands went to either side of my face and she leaned her lips against mines. That softness again, the way her scent invaded my senses.

Me and Mikayla or Mikayla and I whatever the hell it is, are making out on her bed whilst her hand strokes my hair lovingly my hand goes up her thigh. I've been without sex for about a month already, this must've really infected my brain. If it wasn't before then Mikayla's subsequent moans definitely contributed to leaving me functionally impaired.

_

* * *

**Jake's POV: **_

I can't believe I fell for her game! All she wanted to do was make me break up with Miley.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck!!!

I can't believe I actually imagined myself with her in the future when she clearly never saw me in hers. What I don't get is why Miley didn't just tell me that she wanted to break up and that's that. Why did she have to do this whole crap in front of everyone? There's something weird going on. I don't know why but I have the impression it has to do with Miley.

_

* * *

_

**Wow this was a really short Chapter but please review!! I just wanted to add something. Something that wasn't crappy so Its one and here I am! I plan on updating all of my stories. You guys know what to do!!**

**Review!!**

**:p : p :p :p :p **

_**All I need to put another chapter is 9 review in total. I'm not even asking for a lot! So just tell peple about this story, make them review and you'll get your chapter 4!!!**_


End file.
